Chapter 1: The beginning of a young boy's quest (page 2)
Inside The Deku Tree This is the first Dungeon that you will explore. Now the puzzles in this dungeon aren't overly hard. Keep a keen eye and look for anything suspicious. The Enemies in this dungeon aren't overly difficult either. If you happen to have low health, just remember that there's small bushes you can cut down for hearts. *1. You'll encounter more Deku Babas by the entrance to this dungeon. Unlike the ones you met outside the Deku Tree. The onces you'll face in here will snap at you. Raise your shield to defend against their attacks. Defeat them for either Deku Nuts or Deku Sticks. After you deal with the Deku Babas, you'll have to climb up to the upper level, you can climb up by either 2 ways, use the ladder in the southwest part of the room or use the vines on the north part of the room. Once you climb up to the next level make your way to the southwest part of that level, you can collect the map while to go. Enter the door to the southwest room. *2. In this room, you'll encounter a Deku Scrub. He's a bit more challenging than the rest of the enemies you faced thus far. This enemy will spit Deku Nuts at you. Use your shield to deflect his nuts back at him, once he's been hit close in on him and he'll tell you about a more advenced manuver, the ability to roll on the ground while falling from a high place. Proceed to the next room. *3. In this room, you'll obtain the Fairy Slingshot (inside a tresure chest). If you already steped on the wooden platform (which will fall as soon as you stand on it) use the Slingshot to bring down a ladder which is right by where you came in. Use the ladder to retrace to the center of the level. *4. Using the slingshot. Shoot the Skullwalltulas down from the vines and climb to the upper level. *5. On the Upper level, you'll encounter the Big Skulltula. Attacking it head on isn't going to work, wait until it shows it's soft underbelly to attack it, you can either use the slingshot (for those who want to maintain their distance) or use some advanced sword skills (for those who know the game already). *6. In this room, step on the switch to raise the 3 platforms to obtain the compass (which will reveal all of the unopened treasure chests and the location of the dungeon's boss), you can also kill the Gold Skulltula in the small area to the room's south as well. *7. The door will only open if the torch is lit. Take out a Deku Stick and use the golden torch to light your stick and light the black torch to open the door. *8. Once you have defeated a Big Skulltula, use that space it was in to frop to the first level, this shoudl give you enough force to break the webbing in the circular hole, don't worry about falling and hurting yourself here, Link will fall into an area of water, you can also defeat a Gold Skulltula on the vines behind you. *9. Press on the switch to light the gold torch and burn away the webbing behind it. *10. Take out a Deku Stick and light it to burn away the webbing behind the door to the south of that room. *11. You'll encounter another Deku Scrub in this room. Use the same tatics you did before to defeat him, and he'll tell you on how to defeat a team of 3 Deku Scrubs before the dungeon's boss. The door will open afterwards. *12. You'll be in a room with water and a spiked roller. In order to cross to the other side, you need to get into the water and dive to press the underwater switch to lower the water levels enough for you to step onto the moving platform and to the other side safely. But be quick, because the switch will only be acitvated for a short period of time. *13. Once you reach the other side, you'll get block pushing 101 here. But first, defeat the Big Skulltula that blocks your path. Then, push the block to the path to the door. *14. In this room, cut down the Deku Babas and then look up towards the barred door leading to the nest room. You'll see an eye switch, use your slingshot to hit the eye switch which will open the barred door. *15. In this room, use your slingshot to defeat the Big Skulltula (it's soft underbelly will be towards you). In the big area of this room, you'll encounter eggs of Gohma Larvae, you can go at it in either 2 ways, wait until the eggs fall to the ground and fight them. Doing this, use your shield to defend against their attacks and strike them when they run. Or you can bypass them altogether by using your slingshot to destroy the eggd while they're still on the cieling. After dealing with the Gohma Larvae, use a Deku Stick and light one by using a golden torch in the room and burn away the webbing in the pathway to the east, then enter the small tunnel which will take you back to the room where you came from the upper levels of the dungeon. *16. Push the block to the north of where you came from. By pushing this block, you'll find a better way get to the upper platform in the room. You can defeat the Gold Skulltula on the grating to the north. *17, Use another Deku Stick to light it with the golden torch, but this time, head back to the upper platform and to another hole sealed with webbing, swing with the burning deku stick to burn away the webbing and drop down to the level below. *18. This is where you'll face the team of 3 Deku Scrubs mentioned before. Collect any hearts you see in the water if need be. In order to defeat this team of Deku Scrubs, hit the one in the center first, then the one on the right and then the one to the left. The third one will tell you how to defeat the dungeon boss (which is in the very next room). Gohma Description This is the mother of the Gohma Larvae and the source of the Deku Tree's Curse. This creature uses it's crab-claw like hands to attack you. It can also climb on walls and walk on cielings, laying eggs which contain Gohma Larvae. Tatics The plan of attack on Gohma should be straightforward. Wait until Gohma's eye turns red, then use a Deku Nut to stun it and strike it with sword strikes. Once it recovers, it'll climb the wall and walk on the cieling, it'll take some time before it lays Gohma Larvae Eggs. Once it lays it eggs, you'll have to deal with the Larvae before you return your focus on Gohma. If you're really good, you can use your slingshot when Gohma's eye is red again while on the cieling, if it hits it'll stun Gohma long enough for you to defeat him. Aftermath After defeating Gohma, Link will be transported outside of the Deku Tree, who will proceed to tell link the story of the man who put the curse on him and the creation of Hyrule. After that, he'll give Link the Kokiri's Emerald, one of the spirtiual stones before thetree eventually dies.